somegrossfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons
8 Ball Bunny (1950) #14 Carrot Rabbit (1952) #A-Haunting We Will Go (1966) #A-Lad-In His Lamp (1948) #The Abominable Snow Rabbit (1961) #Acrobatty Bunny (1946) #Africa Squeaks (1940) #Ain't She Tweet (1952) #Ain't That Ducky (1945) #Ali Baba Bound (1940) #Ali Baba Bunny (1957) #All a Bir-r-r-rd (1950) #All Fowled Up (1955) #All This and Rabbit Stew (1941) #Along Came Daffy (1947) #Alpine Antics (1936) #Apes of Wrath (1959) #Aqua Duck (1963) #Assault and Peppered (1965) #The Astroduck (1966) #Attack of the Drones (2003) #Awful Orphan (1949) #Baby Bottleneck (1946) #Baby Buggy Bunny (1954) #Back Alley Oproar (1948) #Backwoods Bunny (1959) #Bad Ol' Putty Tat (1949) #Ballot Box Bunny (1951) #Banty Raids (1963) #Barbary Coast Bunny (1956) #Baseball Bugs (1946) #Baton Bunny (1959) #Beanstalk Bunny (1955) #Bedevilled Rabbit (1957) #Beep Beep (1952) #Beep Prepared (1961) #Bell Hoppy (1954) #Bewitched Bunny (1954) #Big House Bunny (1950) #The Big Snooze (1946) #Big Top Bunny (1951) #Bill of Hare (1962) #A Bird in a Bonnet (1958) #A Bird in a Guilty Cage (1952) #Birds Anonymous (1957) #Birds of a Father (1961) #Birdy and the Beast (1944) #Birth of a Notion (1947) #Blooper Bunny (1991) #The Blow Out (1936) #Bonanza Bunny (1959) #Boobs in the Woods (1950) #Book Revue (1946) #Boom Boom (1936) #Boston Quackie (1957) #Boulder Wham! (1965) #Boulevardier From the Bronx (1936) #Bowery Bugs (1949) #Box-Office Bunny (1990) #A Broken Leghorn (1959) #Broom-Stick Bunny (1956) #Brother Brat (1944) #Buccaneer Bunny (1948) #Buckaroo Bugs (1944) #Bugs and Thugs (1954) #Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears (1944) #Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid (1942) #Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips (1944) #Bugs Bunny Rides Again (1948) #Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol (1979) #Bugs' Bonnets (1956) #Bugsy and Mugsy (1957) #Bully for Bugs (1953) #Bunker Hill Bunny (1950) #Bunny Hugged (1951) #Bushy Hare (1950) #By Word of Mouse (1954) #Bye Bye Bluebeard (1949) #Calling Dr. Porky (1940) #Canary Row (1950) #Canned Feud (1951) #Captain Hareblower (1954) #Carrotblanca (1995) #Case of the Missing Hare (1942) #The Case of the Stuttering Pig (1937) #Cat's Paw (1959) #Catch as Cats Can (1947) #Cats A-Weigh (1953) #Catty Cornered (1953) #Chariots of Fur (1994) #Chaser on the Rocks (1965) #The Chewin' Bruin (1940) #Chicken Jitters (1939) #Chili Corn Corny (1965) #China Jones (1959) #The Chocolate Chase (1980) #Claws for Alarm (1954) #Claws in the Lease (1963) #Clippety Clobbered (1966) #Cock-a-Doodle-Deul (2003) #Compressed Hare (1961) #Confusions of a Nutzy Spy (1943) #Conrad the Sailor (1942) #Corn on the Cop (1965) #A Corny Concerto (1943) #A Coy Decoy (1941) #Coyote Falls (2010) #Cracked Quack (1952) #Crockett-Doodle-Doo (1960) #Crowing Pains (1947) #Curtain Razor (1949) #D' Fightin' Ones (1961) #Daffy Dilly (1948) #The Daffy Doc (1938) #Daffy Doodles (1946) #Daffy Duck and Egghead (1938) #Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur (1939) #Daffy Duck for President (2004) #Daffy Duck Hunt (1949) #Daffy Duck in Hollywood (1938) #Daffy Duck Slept Here (1948) #The Daffy Duckaroo (1942) #Daffy Flies North (1980) #Daffy Rents (1966) #Daffy the Commando (1943) #Daffy's Diner (1967) #Daffy's Inn Trouble (1961) #Daffy's Rhapsody (2012) #Daffy's Southern Exposure (1942) #Deduce, You Say! (1956) #Design for Leaving (1954) #Devil May Hare (1954) #Devil's Feud Cake (1963) #Dime to Retire (1955) #The Dixie Fryer (1960) #Dog Collared (1950) #Dog Pounded (1954) #Doggone Cats (1947) #Don't Axe Me (1958) #Dough for the Do-Do (1949) #Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare (1964) #Dr. Jerkyll's Hide (1954) #Draftee Daffy (1945) #Drip-Along Daffy (1951) #Duck Amuck (1953) #Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century (1980) #Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century (1953) #Duck Soup to Nuts (1944) #Duck! Rabbit, Duck! (1953) #Ducking the Devil (1957) #The Ducksters (1950) #Dumb Patrol (1964) #The Duxorcist (1987) #Easter Yeggs (1947) #An Egg Scramble (1950) #The Egg-Cited Rooster (1952) #Elmer's Pet Rabbit (1941) #The Fair-Haired Hare (1951) #Falling Hare (1943) #False Hare (1964) #Fast and Furry-Ous (1949) #Fast Buck Duck (1963) #Fastest With the Mostest (1960) #Father of the Bird (1998) #Feather Bluster (1958) #Feather Dusted (1955) #Feather Finger (1966) #A Feather in His Hare (1948) #Fiesta Fiasco (1967) #The Film Fan (1939) #Fish and Slips (1962) #Fish Tales (1936) #Flash in the Pain (2015) #The Foghorn Leghorn (1948) #Fool Coverage (1952) #Forward March Hare (1953) #Fowl Weather (1953) #Fox Terror (1957) #Foxy by Proxy (1952) #A Fractured Leghorn (1950) #Freeze Frame (1979) #French Rarebit (1951) #Fresh Hare (1942) #Freudy Cat (1964) #The Fright Before Christmas (1979) #Frigid Hare (1949) #From Hare to Eternity (1996) #From Hare to Heir (1960) #Fur of Flying (2010) #Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z (1956) #Get Rich Quick Porky (1937) #Gift Wrapped (1952) #Go Away Stowaway (1967) #Go Go Amigo (1965) #Going Going Gosh (1952) #Gold Diggers of '49 (1935) #Golden Yeggs (1950) #Good Noose (1962) #Goldimouse and the Three Cats (1960) #Gorilla My Dreams (1948) #The Great Piggy Bank Robbery (1946) #Greedy for Tweety (1957) #The Grey Hounded Hare (1949) #A Gruesome Twosome (1945) #Guided Muscle (1955) #Hair-Raising Hare (1946) #Hairied and Hurried (1965) #Half-Fare Hare (1956) #Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (2004) #Hare Brush (1955) #Hare Conditioned (1945) #Hare Do (1949) #Hare Force (1944) #A Hare Grows in Manhattan (1947) #Hare Lift (1952) #Hare Remover (1946) #Hare Ribbin' (1944) #Hare Splitter (1948) #Hare Tonic (1945) #Hare Trigger (1945) #Hare Trimmed (1953) #Hare We Go (1951) #Hare-Abian Nights (1959) #The Hare-Brained Hypnotist (1942) #Hare-Breadth Hurry (1963) #Hare-Less Wolf (1958) #Hare-Way to the Stars (1958) #Haredevil Hare (1948) #The Hasty Hare (1952) #Hawaiian Aye Aye (1964) #The Heckling Hare (1941) #Henhouse Henery (1949) #The Henpecked Duck (1941) #Herr Meets Hare (1945) #Heir-Conditioned (1955) #Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt (1941) #The High and the Flighty (1956) #High Diving Hare (1949) #Highway Runnery (1965) #Hillbilly Hare (1950) #Hip Hip Hurry (1958) #Hippety Hopper (1949) #His Bitter Half (1950) #His Hare-Raising Tale (1951) #Hold the Lion, Please (1942) #Holiday for Drumsticks (1949) #Hollywood Daffy (1946) #Home Tweet Home (1950) #Homeless Hare (1950) #Hook Line and Stinker (1958) #Hop Look and Listen (1948) #Hopalong Casualty (1960) #Hoppy Daze (1961) #Hoppy Go Lucky (1952) #Horse Hare (1960) #Hot Cross Bunny (1948) #Hot Rod and Reel (1959) #Hurdy-Gurdy Hare (1950) #Hyde and Go Tweet (1960) #Hyde and Hare (1955) #I Haven't Got a Hat (1935) #I Taw a Putty Tat (1948) #I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat (2011) #The Iceman Ducketh (1964) #The Impatient Patient (1942) #Injun Trouble (1938) #Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers (1992) #It's an Ill Wind (1939) #It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House (1965) #Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk (1943) #Jeepers Creepers (1939) #The Jet Cage (1962) #Jumpin' Jupiter (1955) #Just Plane Beep (1965) #A Kiddies Kitty (1955) #Kit for Cat (1948) #Kitty Kornered (1946) #Knight-Mare Hare (1955) #Knights Must Fall (1949) #Knighty Knight Bugs (1958) #Kristopher Kolumbus Jr. (1939) #The Last Hungry Cat (1961) #The Leghorn Blows at Midnight (1950) #Leghorn Swoggled (1951) #Lickety Splat (1961) #Life With Feathers (1945) #Lighter Than Hare (1960) #Lighthouse Mouse (1955) #Little Beau Porky (1936) #Little Boy Boo (1954) #Little Go Beep (2000) #Little Orphan Airedale (1947) #Little Red Rodent Hood (1952) #The Lone Stranger and Porky (1939) #Long-Haired Hare (1949) #Lovelorn Leghorn (1951) #Lumber Jack-Rabbit (1953) #Mad as a Mars Hare (1963) #Mexican Joyride (1947) #Mexican Mousepiece (1966) #Milk and Money (1936) #The Million Hare (1963) #Mississippi Hare (1949) #Moby Duck (1965) #Mother Was a Rooster (1962) #Mouse and Garden (1960) #A Mouse Divided (1953) #Mouse Mazurka (1949) #Mouse Menace (1946) #Mouse-Taken Identity (1957) #Mucho Locos (1966) #Muscle Tussle (1953) #Museum Scream (2004) #Music Mice-Tro (1967) #Mutiny on the Bunny (1950) #Muzzle Tough (1954) #My Bunny Lies Over the Sea (1948) #My Favorite Duck (1942) #My Generation G-G-Gap (2004) #My Little Duckaroo (1954) #Napoleon Bunny-Part (1956) #Nasty Quacks (1945) #Naughty Neighbors (1939) #The Night of the Living Duck (1988) #No Parking Hare (1954) #Notes to You (1941) #Nothing But the Tooth (1948) #Now Hare This (1958) #Nuts and Volts (1964) #Odor-Able Kitty (1945) #Of Rice and Hen (1953) #Often an Orphan (1949) #Oily Hare (1952) #Old Glory (1939) #The Old Grey Hare (1944) #One Meat Brawl (1947) #Operation: Rabbit (1952) #Out and Out Rout (1966) #Pancho's Hideaway (1964) #Pappy's Puppy (1955) #Patient Porky (1940) #Paying the Piper (1949) #Peck Up Your Troubles (1945) #People Are Bunny (1959) #Person to Bunny (1960) #A Pest in the House (1947) #The Pest That Came to Dinner (1948) #The Phantom Ship (1936) #Picador Porky (1937) #Pied Piper Porky (1939) #Piker's Peak (1957) #Pilgrim Porky (1940) #A Pizza Tweety Pie (1958) #Plane Daffy (1944) #Plane Dippy (1936) #Plop Goes the Weasel (1953) #Polar Pals (1939) #Pop 'Im Pop (1950) #Porky and Daffy (1938) #Porky and Gabby (1937) #Porky and Teabiscuit (1939) #Porky at the Crocadero (1938) #Porky Chops (1949) #Porky in Egypt (1938) #Porky in the North Woods (1936) #Porky in Wackyland (1938) #Porky Pig's Feat (1943) #Porky the Fireman (1938) #Porky the Giant Killer (1939) #Porky the Gob (1938) #Porky the Rainmaker (1936) #Porky the Wrestler (1937) #Porky's Ant (1941) #Porky's Badtime Story (1937) #Porky's Baseball Broadcast (1940) #Porky's Bear Facts (1941) #Porky's Building (1937) #Porky's Café (1942) #Porky's Double Trouble (1937) #Porky's Duck Hunt (1937) #Porky's Five and Ten (1938) #Porky's Garden (1937) #Porky's Hare Hunt (1938) #Porky's Hero Agency (1937) #Porky's Hired Hand (1940) #Porky's Hotel (1939) #Porky's Last Stand (1940) #Porky's Midnight Matinee (1941) #Porky's Movie Mystery (1939) #Porky's Moving Day (1936) #Porky's Naughty Nephew (1938) #Porky's Party (1938) #Porky's Pastry Pirates (1942) #Porky's Pet (1936) #Porky's Phoney Express (1938) #Porky's Pooch (1941) #Porky's Poor Fish (1940) #Porky's Poppa (1938) #Porky's Poultry Plant (1936) #Porky's Preview (1941) #Porky's Prize Pony (1941) #Porky's Railroad (1937) #Porky's Road Race (1937) #Porky's Romance (1937) #Porky's Snooze Reel (1941) #Porky's Spring Planting (1938) #Porky's Super Service (1937) #Porky's Tire Trouble (1939) #Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny (1980) #Prehistoric Porky (1940) #Pre-Hysterical Hare (1958) #Prince Violent/Varmint (1961) #The Prize Pest (1951) #Pullet Surprise (1997) #Putty Tat Trouble (1951) #Quack Shot (1954) #Quacker Tracker (1967) #Quackodile Tears (1962) #Rabbit Every Monday (1951) #Rabbit Fire (1951) #Rabbit Hood (1949) #Rabbit of Seville (1950) #Rabbit Punch (1948) #Rabbit Rampage (1955) #Rabbit Romeo (1957) #Rabbit Seasoning (1952) #Rabbit Transit (1947) #Rabbit's Feat (1960) #Rabbit's Kin (1952) #Rabbitson Crusoe (1956) #Rabid Rider (2010) #Racketeer Rabbit (1946) #Raw Raw Rooster (1956) #Ready Set Zoom (1955) #Rebel Rabbit (1949) #The Rebel Without Claws (1961) #Red Riding Hoodwinked (1955) #Rhapsody Rabbit (1946) #Riff Raffy Daffy (1948) #Road Runner a Go-Go (1965) #Robin Hood Daffy (1958) #Robinson Crusoe Jr. (1941) #Robot Rabbit (1953) #Rocket Squad (1956) #Rodent to Stardom (1967) #Roman Legion-Hare (1955) #Room and Bird (1951) #Rover's Rival (1937) #Run Run Sweet Road Runner (1965) #Rushing Roulette (1965) #Sahara Hare (1955) #Sandy Claws (1955) #Satan's Waitin' (1954) #Scalp Trouble (1939) #Scaredy Cat (1948) #The Scarlet Pumpernickel (1950) #Scentimental Romeo (1951) #Scrambled Aches (1957) #Scrap Happy Daffy (1943) #See Ya Later Gladiator (1968) #Shanghaied Shipmates (1936) #Shishkabugs (1962) #Shot and Bothered (1966) #Show Biz Bugs (1957) #Skyscraper Caper (1968) #Slap Happy Pappy (1940) #The Slap Hoppy Mouse (1956) #The Slick Chick (1962) #Slick Hare (1947) #Slightly Daffy (1944) #Snow Business (1953) #Snow Excuse (1966) #Sock-a-Doodle-Doo (1952) #The Solid Tin Coyote (1966) #Soup or Sonic (1980) #The Sour Puss (1940) #Southern Fried Rabbit (1953) #Spaced-Out Bunny (1980) #Speedy Ghost to Town (1967) #The Spy Swatter (1967) #A Squeak in the Deep (1966) #Stage Door Cartoon (1944) #A Star is Bored (1956) #Stooge for a Mouse (1950) #Stop Look and Hasten (1954) #Stork Naked (1955) #Strangled Eggs (1961) #A Street Cat Named Sylvester (1953) #The Stupid Cupid (1944) #Stupor Duck (1956) #The Stupor Salesman (1948) #Sugar and Spies (1966) #The Super Snooper (1952) #Super-Rabbit (1943) #Superior Duck (1996) #Suppressed Duck (1965) #Swing Ding Amigo (1966) #Swooner Crooner (1944) #Tabasco Road (1957) #A Tale of Two Kitties (1942) #A Taste of Catnip (1966) #Tease for Two (1965) #There They Go-Go-Go (1956) #This is a Life? (1955) #Thumb Fun (1952) #Tick Tock Tuckered (1944) #The Timid Toreador (1940) #Tired and Feathered (1965) #To Beep or Not to Beep (1963) #To Duck or Not to Duck (1943) #To Hare is Human (1956) #Tom Tom Tomcat (1953) #Tom Turk and Daffy (1944) #Too Hop to Handle (1956) #Tortoise Beats Hare (1941) #Tortoise Wins by a Hare (1943) #Transylvania 6-5000 (1963) #Trap Happy Porky (1945) #Tree Cornered Tweety (1956) #Tree for Two (1952) #Trick or Tweet (1959) #Trip for Tat (1960) #Tugboat Granny (1956) #Tweet and Lovely (1959) #Tweet and Sour (1956) #Tweet Dreams (1959) #Tweet Tweet Tweety (1951) #Tweet Zoo (1957) #Tweetie Pie (1947) #Tweety and the Beanstalk (1957) #Tweety's Circus (1955) #Tweety's S.O.S. (1951) #The Unexpected Pest (1956) #The Unmentionables (1963) #The Unruly Hare (1945) #The Up-Standing Sitter (1948) #Upswept Hare (1953) #The Village Smithy (1936) #Wabbit Twouble (1941) #The Wabbit Who Came to Supper (1942) #Wackiki Wabbit (1943) #The Wacky Wabbit (1942) #Wagon Heels (1945) #Walky Talky Hawky (1946) #War and Pieces (1964) #Water, Water Every Hare (1952) #We the Animals, Squeak (1941) #The Wearing of the Grin (1951) #Weasel Stop (1956) #Weasel While You Work (1958) #Well Worn Daffy (1965) #Westward Whoa (1936) #Wet Hare (1962) #What Makes Daffy Duck? (1948) #What Price Porky (1938) #What's Cookin' Doc? (1944) #What's Opera Doc? (1957) #What's Up Doc? (1950) #Which is Witch (1949) #The Whizzard of Ow (2003) #Who Scent You? (1960) #Who's Kitten Who? (1952) #Who's Who in the Zoo? (1942) #Whoa Be-Gone (1958) #Wholly Smoke (1938) #Wideo Wabbit (1956) #Wild About Hurry (1959) #Wild and Woolly Hare (1959) #The Wild Chase (1965) #A Wild Hare (1940) #The Windblown Hare (1949) #Wise Quackers (1949) #The Wise Quacking Duck (1943) #Wise Quacks (1939) #A Witch's Tangled Hare (1959) #Yankee Dood It (1956) #Yankee Doodle Bugs (1954) #Yankee Doodle Daffy (1943) #The Yolk's on You (1980) #You Ought to Be in Pictures (1940) #You Were Never Duckier (1948) #Zip 'N Snort (1961) #Zip Zip Hooray (1965) #Zipping Along (1953) #Zoom and Bored (1957) #Zoom at the Top (1962)